interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis Galactic Security
Details Short Name: AGS Role: Mercenary / Private Military Contractor Wealth: Rolling in it (94,000,000+) Net Worth: 200,000,000+ Power: Superpower Base of Operations: Solace HQ: ??? Flagship: Gleipnir (Magnus-A+) Currently employed by: TEF HISTORY: "Intergalactic war on Terror" ''' Artemis Galactic Security was founded by a man only known as Red Moon and his partner Shana. The pair started out as "handymen" for anyone who had problems with pirates. With peace and stability for the galaxy in mind, the pair's popularity grew little by little and the pair grew into a group and then by 2234, the group of well met individuals reorganized itself and thus Artemis Galactic Security was born and is one the leading military service providers in the galaxy. '''ABOUT US: Your freedom is what we care about, that's why we here at Artemis Galactic Security are hard at work of fighting and rooting out terrorism from your home planet to the far reaches of the galaxy with fleets of heavily armed ships patrolling every known sector, several military blockades to keep bandits and cult fanatics away from colonies, and military outposts to secure all known trade routes from pirate attacks. Artemis Galactic Security is not just private military company, we also provide safe transportation for you and your family through the famous Space Cab Co.! The ships we use at Space Cab are not just simple Shuttles and Haulers, our ships are also military issued and will ensure that you arrive at your destination safe and sound! Need to move your commodities quick? Cargobob Movers has got you covered! With a large fleet of modified Pioneers and Haulers with increased speed and cargo capacity, we can haul in everything and get there on time. Artemis Galactic Security, delivering freedom since 2234. ARTEMIS CUSTOM SHIP VARIANTS FOR SALE: Viceroy Missile Frigate Model: Hauler-XML Base Model: Hauler-M Custom Modifications: 3 Missile ports, built-in Cloaking Device (Optional) Price: 190,820 Cr Artemis saw the potential of the ageing Hauler models, not only as a transport or a mining ship but also as a ship capable of combat. AGS Advanced Systems took the commercial Hauler and outfitted it with 3 missile ports and a cloaking device. The Hauler-XML proved to be effective against station defenses and can even overwhelm larger ships, but despite it's effectivity, a poorly positioned Hauler-XML can easily be a target to enemy fire or swarmed by fighters, thus it is suggested to group it up with 2 more Hauler-XMLs and a small escort squadron. Watchman EWSC (E'''arly W'arning' S'pace' C'raft')' Model: Hornet-Xii Base Model: Hornet-X Custom Modifications: Extended scan range, custom-made Fighter Engine, improved cloaking and de-cloak time, S/S-SRD System Price: 140,500 Cr The Hornet-Xii is basically an upgraded version of the Hornet-X but with an extended scan range and an improved fighter engine and a much reduced cloaking and de-cloak time. The Watchman EWSC also comes with an S/S-SRD System capable of detecting any ship or station's scan range thus effectively setting safe routes or establishing attack points for friendly units. '''Shamblo II (Mass Production model)' Model: Overlord-MpMW-Sii Developed from: Shamblo X (Overlord-XMW-Si) Base Model: Overlord-A Custom Modifications: Built-in Laser V turrets, comes with 3 Ranger Drones, Particle Cannon Mk.I Price: 2,812,200 Cr The Shamblo II was the pioneer in mobile weaponry and the was the first experimental Overlord Cruiser to with a Particle Cannon to be mass produced. AGS Advanced Systems started the development of a ship that can house a particle cannon using an Overlord Cruiser as a test bed for the project. The development revealed its first mass production mobile weapon, the Shamblo II. It is equipped with Laser V turrets that can be focused on a single target or be reflected to multiple targets by firing on one of it's three Ranger Drones, and a Particle Cannon which can obliterate stations, ships, and anything in the beam's way. Despite its firepower it has some large drawbacks, while firing the cannon, all of the ship's power are diverted to the cannon thus rendering it's shields, Laser V turrets and engines offline while the cannon is in use. This can make the Shamblo II vulnerable to attacks until the shields, engines and weapon systems are back online. It does make up with it's top speed and mobility which is far greater than the previous Overlords on the market. CAREER OPPORTUNITIES: Do you want to make a change? Artemis Galactic Security is always looking for talented individuals. Send your applications to the following personnel: * Chief R&D Scientist, Dr. Graham Von Brawn, Industrial 7, Solace * Col. Harris E. Kriegg, Artemis Marine Command, Outpost Delta, Galene * Adm. Shana de Santos, Artemis Pilot Department, Androla Category:Player Factions